Wedding Days
by Klainehadsex
Summary: Part of What You Wished For verse: This is the long awaited wedding! After having the twins, Blaine realized that it is time for him and his mate to finally tie the knot!


**Hello readers! This is the long awaited Klaine wedding! I understand that it has been a long time, I'm sorry; December is a busy month for me. My birthday is on the 16****th****, I had a concert the 21****st****, Christmas, and a bar-ba-que on the 29****th****. I am getting a keyboard and I'm going to play it all day! **

**The wedding is taking place almost right after the twins' birth and Ava is around 4-ish.**

**This is a whopping 7,600 words! That is the most I have ever done in one sitting!**

**Warnings: smut, language, fluff, a little bit of angst and it's very long.**

**Here we go!**

**(I am doing this off coffee…)**

He sun was just rising when Ava burst through the door and jumped on her father's bed.

"Daddy! Papa! Wake up!" Ava jumped on Blaine.

"Ava…what are you doing?" Blaine groaned as he lifted his daughter off of him.

"It's time to feed the babies! I want to feed one." Ava practically jumped out of her skin with excitement.

"Okay. Calm down and wake Daddy up while I go fetch the twins." Ava nodded and proceeded to jump on Kurt as Blaine left the room.

"Hi my little princes'." Blaine cooed as he detached the top of the bassinet and carried both boys into the room where Kurt was finally waking up. "Good job, Ava." Blaine laughed as he set the carriers on the bed.

"What a pleasant surprise." Kurt said with a hint of sarcasm. Kurt set Ava down next to him and took Colton out of the carrier. "Alright Ava, assume the position." Ava readily put her arms in a cradle.

"A little eager?" Kurt laughed as he gently settles Colton in Ava's arms.

"Yeah, she literally came in here and nearly suffocated me because she wanted to feed a baby." Blaine said as he grabbed two bottles from the cooler and sat down on the bed and faced his family.

"Well, it's good that she is so willing to help, right Ava?" Ava nodded enthusiastically as Blaine put the nipple of the bottle in Colton's mouth and she then grabbed the bottle and held it gently. Kurt grabbed Damien and started to feed him.

"Maybe she can take my job." Blaine joked, which resulted in a glare from his mate. Blaine decided to play with Damien's hand, which was flailing around while being fed.

"Ha-ha." Kurt laughed with sarcasm. "Very funny, I'm bursting with laughter." Kurt said in a flat voice. Just then, Damien started fuss. Kurt tried to put the bottle back in his mouth, but he was not having it. He started crying and jerking his head back-and-forth, releasing Blaine's finger. Kurt sighs and handed the half-empty bottle to Blaine and held Damien up-right and began to bounce him slightly.

"Awe, what's wrong my little prince?" Kurt cooed softly as eased Damien's cries. Kurt got up and tucked Damien's chin over his shoulder and began to pat his back firmly. "Did Papa upset you?" Kurt cooed while glaring at Blaine slightly.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" Blaine put his hand up in the air.

"Papa, the bottle is empty." Blaine looked down and saw Ava holding the now empty bottle out for him.

"Okay, let me see your brother." Blaine gently lifted Colton and began to burp him.

"You're just lucky that I got him to calm down before he riled up Colton." Kurt exclaimed. Once Damien let out a little burp, Kurt began to sway and bounce Damien to sleep.

"Again, not my fault." Blaine said in a playful tone, finally getting Colton to burp and to sleep. Once Blaine knew that Colton was out cold, he grabbed both carriers and walked to the nursery and snapped them back in place. Kurt followed slowly behind, still trying to get Damien to settle down.

"Damien will not go down!" Kurt complained while he continued bouncing Damien on his shoulder.

"Maybe he went to the bathroom?" Blaine suggested as he set Colton in the bassinet and pulled the blanket over him.

"No, I already checked. I don't know why he is fussy…" Just as Kurt was done with his sentence, Damien let out a loud wail.

"Damn it! Kurt, hurry and go back to the room so Colton doesn't get woken up!" Blaine quickly put on the music in the crib and closed the door, following a frazzled Kurt into their room.

"Daddy, what's wrong with my brother?" Ava looked as Kurt nearly ran into the room, swaying and cooing at a wailing Damien.

"Nothing sweetie, go get Papa and make breakfast, I'll be there soon." Ava nodded and left the room.

"Papa, Daddy said that we have to make breakfast." Ava stopped Blaine from entering the room.

"I'll be right there, just sit at the table." Ava nodded and ran into the kitchen. Blaine entered their room to his mate and child battling each other.

"He just will not settle down!" Damien's wails echoed through the room as Kurt tries to soothe him.

"Let's just calm down." Blaine turned the lights down to low and went over to his stressed mate and screaming child and out his hand on Damien's back and patted softly. "Hey, little one, it's okay." Damien continued to wail.

"What's wrong, honey?" Kurt cooed once again as he shifted Damien into a cradle and kissed his forehead.

"Maybe we should sing to him?" Blaine suggested and Kurt nodded.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word._

_Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird _

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

Kurt began to sing softly, this got Damien's attention.

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Daddy's gonna buy you a looking glass _

Blaine joined in, both men harmonizing.

_And if that looking glass gets broke,_

_Daddy's gonna buy you a billy goat_

_And if that billy goat won't pull,_

_Daddy's gonna buy you a cart and bull _

_And if that cart and bull turn over,_

_Daddy's going to buy you a dog named Rover._

Kurt noticed that Damien became quite and was now looking intently at him.

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark,_

_Daddy's going to buy you a horse and cart. _

_And if that horse and cart fall down,_

_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

By the time the song was done, Damien was soundly asleep and Kurt was smiling.

"Finally…" Kurt trailed off.

"I wonder what set him off." Blaine wondered as he swept what little hair Damien had.

"Let's just get him in the bassinet before he wakes up, again." They nodded and walked slowly and quietly to Damien's bassinet and Kurt laid him down and put the blanket over him and tucked him in.

"Time for breakfast!" Blaine kissed both twins' foreheads and stood by the door and watched Kurt tenderly kissed the twins' cheeks and smoothed their hair down. Blaine looked at the love in Kurt's eyes and he knew that in that moment, it was time to move their relationship forward.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Kurt tilted his head in confusion. Blaine blinked out of his inner-musings and smiled at his mate.

"Just thinking about how good you are with the boys." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine softly on the mouth.

"Well, stop it and come with me to make our other child's breakfast." They locked hands and walked into the kitchen

"_It is definitely the right time." Blaine thought._

* * *

Once Blaine knew that Kurt and the children were out shopping, he called for a meeting of the coven.

"Okay, I know you are all confused as to why I have brought you all here, and there is good reason why. Simply put, I want to propose to Kurt." The room exploded with shouts of "About time" and "Way to go, man." Blaine smiled and gestured for the coven to quiet down and let him continue. "Yes, I feel it is the right time to propose and I need your help. I need to make a date where I can get Kurt alone and do this properly."

"What do you need us to do?" Quinn, the newest member of the coven and Thad's mate, asked.

"I need someone to watch the kids and not elude Kurt to my plans and possibly keep the kids overnight."

"Nick and I can watch over the babies." Jeff spoke up.

"And Thad and I can watch Ava." Quinn offered.

"Awesome! Now I need a place to do this, and a ring." Blaine checked off his mental list out loud.

"I will help you with that!" Jeff got up and went over to Blaine. 'No questions, I will help you with that part." Jeff interrupted Blaine when he opened his mouth to protest.

"Ah, okay, we need to do this soon because Kurt is very smart and will know something is up." Jeff nodded.

"Now, everyone go back to what you were doing. Trent and David go out and stock up the food." The group dispersed and Jeff grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Let's go and find those rings." Blaine smiled as Jeff led him to his car.

* * *

"Alright my little sweets, you're all strapped in and safe." Kurt cooed at his babies as he fastened the strap on Colton's car seat. Kurt then lifted Ava and strapped her in her car seat and he got in the front and drove to the mall.

"Why are we going to the mall, Daddy?" Ava's voice perked up from the back in the usually quiet car.

"Papa is too busy having a meeting and we need some more supplies." Kurt answered his daughter as he carefully parked near the mall. Once he parked, Kurt got out of the car and headed to the back.

"Now, Ava, I won't be able to hold your hand because I have to carry both twins' carriers until I can put them on the stroller. I need you to stay in the car and don't move, okay?" Kurt asked and Ava nodded. "Good girl." Kurt took out the stroller body from the trunk and unfolded it by Damien's side of the car. Kurt got the carrier out and snapped it in place and did the same with Colton's carrier. Kurt un-strapped Ava and took her out of the car.

"Ava, hold on to the stroller and don't let go." Kurt said sternly.

"Okay Daddy." Ava held onto the side of the stroller tightly. Kurt made sure that both the twins were strapped in tight and the carriers where snapped in place and proceeded to go into the mall.

"Where are we going, Daddy?" Ava asked as they walked around the mall.

"We're going to the baby store to get more diapers and maybe some clothes." Ava jumped in excitement and asked if she could have a toy. "If you behave you can have a toy."

"Yay!" Kurt smiled at his daughter's excitement.

The family entered the store; Kurt grabbed a cart, allowed Ava to push the stroller and they immediately headed toward the diaper section. Kurt was putting a second set of diapers in the cart when someone approached him from behind.

"How does a fag like you have children?" The harsh voice said.

"_Excuse me?!" _Kurt turned around and glared at the ignorant human.

"You heard me. You're a fag and you have kids. Why does your kind insist on flaunting this disgusting nature?"

"I don't know who you think you are, but you need to get out of my personal space and leave me, and my children alone, or you will regret it." Kurt's voice dropped and his eye's had a twinge of red.

"Pfft, what are you going to do with those weak ass arms?" The man pushed the diapers out of Kurt's hands and pushed him into the shelf, knocking Ava slightly, which resulted in the stroller shaking, rousing the twins from their slumber. "That's right, nothing. Fucking fag." The man laughed and walked toward the bathroom.

Kurt landed on his side and sat there dumbfounded until he heard whimpers from Ava, who was on the floor. Kurt went into action. Getting up, Kurt lifted Ava and held her close as he pushed the stroller toward the bathroom. Kurt was fuming; all he saw was red and smiled when he noticed the asshole all by himself in the bathroom. Kurt's eyes went red and his fangs elongated. Kurt parked the stroller in the stall and told Ava to be very quiet and keep the door closed. Ava nodded and watched as her father closed the door. She put her hands over her ears.

Kurt waited until the man was washing his hands before turning the lights to the lowest setting.

"What the fuck? What is with this shitty place?" The man shouted.

"Maybe it's God's way of telling you to not be ignorant." Kurt said in a low, quiet voice.

"What the? Who's there!?" The man yelled in no particular direction.

"I'm right here." Kurt whispered in the man's war. The man quickly turned around, but found no one there.

"Come out here and stop playing games! I'll kick your ass." The man threatened with a slight quiver in his voice.

"I'm right behind you." Kurt said in a strong voice, vampire instincts turned on.

"Come out of the dark, you coward." The man told the shadow. Kurt smiled.

"Okay." Is what all the man heard before he saw Kurt walk into the only light in the bathroom.

"You? What are you doing in here, fudgepacker? Come in here to 'sneak-a-peek'?" The man laughed at his own joke.

"You hurt my children, now I'm going to hurt you." Kurt's tone was dangerous, eye's glowing red.

"Ha, like you can do any-" The man stuttered when he saw Kurt's eyes and teeth. "What the fuck is going on?" The man was terrified. Kurt took a step forward and the man took a step back and hit the front of the sink.

"I'm going to kill you… you don't hurt my babies and get out alive." Kurt continued to walk forward, licking his lips and showing the man is fangs.

"Get away from me!" the man screamed and swung a punch at Kurt's face. Kurt quickly caught the man's fist and snapped his wrist back, breaking it. The man screamed in agony and held his non-responsive hand to his chest. Kurt was now an inch away from the man. Kurt's face hardened.

"What did you say I was… a weakling?" Kurt's rough voice sent shivers down the man's back.

"I-I… I didn't m-mean i-it… I'm s-s-sorry." The man stammered the apology and looked around for an escape.

"Oh, that won't work now, you pushed me and now my child is upset, you're not leaving." Kurt suddenly grabbed the man's throat and slammed him on the bathroom wall.

"Please!" The man pleaded.

"Don't even try to beg for your life. You are going to die. But first, you're going to apologize to my child. Ava, honey, can you come out here please?" Kurt said sweetly. The man looked to the stall door being opened the same kid from before came out and walked up to Kurt and turned to him.

"Yes, Daddy?" Ava looked at her father.

"Did this man upset you?" Kurt asked in a soft tone.

"Yes, he is not nice, he pushed you and you fell into me. It hurt." Ava then looked at the man. "You should have left Daddy alone when he asked. Daddy is very protective and doesn't like when people hurt me or my brothers." Kurt smiled.

"Thank you, baby. Now, go back into the stall and put your hands over your ears." Ava hurried and closed the door.

"You really should have heeded my warning. I wasn't kidding." Kurt growled and the man's eyes widened.

"What are you going to do?" The quiver in his voice was prominent.

"I'm going to drain you." The man's eyes couldn't possibly be any wider. He whimpered as Kurt looked from his neck to his eyes.

"Bye." Kurt showed his fangs and bit down on the man's neck, almost ripping it out. The man let out a blood curdling scream and tried to pry Kurt from his neck, but to no avail, Kurt was just too strong. The man began to feel weak and his vision started to become fuzzy. The only noise in the room was his whimpering and Kurt's growling and sucking.

After a few minutes, the man was limp and pale. Kurt released the dead man and whipped his mouth. Kurt turned the light on and fixed his hair. He looked at the body.

"What am I going to do with this?" Kurt wondered out loud. He lifted the body and threw it out the window. Once he knew the body was out of sight, Kurt went into the stall where his children were.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Kurt was concerned that he might have scared his little girl.

"I'm okay Daddy; I put my hands over my ears." Kurt smiled softly and hugged Ava.

"Let's get some stuff and blow this Popsicle stand!" Ava laughed and Kurt grabbed her hand and put it on the stroller.

"Can we get some lunch?" Ava asked as Kurt put the last bag in the carrier compartment of the stroller.

"Sure, honey." The family headed toward the food court.

Once they were all settled where Ava was eating a pizza that was cut up to chewable sizes, and Kurt was feeding both twins at the same time, Kurt could finally relax a little.

"You guys were hungry, huh?" Kurt cooed as the twins drank the liquid faster than he anticipated and just like he thought, Colton choked on his food. Kurt laughed slightly and tipped Damien's bottle so he was still drinking and un-hooked Colton from the stroller and patted his back. Colton coughed softly as he cleared his throat.

"There we go." Kurt held Colton out in front of him. "Are we better?" Kurt talked softly to Colton and kissed his forehead. "Don't drink so fast." Kurt laid his son back in the stroller and resumed feeding both. After the twins were burped and napping, Kurt strapped a sleepy Ava into the front compartment of the stroller and loaded them all in the car and drove home.

* * *

After Kurt told Blaine the story about his day at the mall, he knew he had to propose soon, before Kurt literally blew is top and starting killing people. His mate was stressed about having to take care of three kids and Blaine hoped that the wedding will relieve some stress.

"This is the best store for jewelry." Jeff and Blaine walked into the store and immediately went to the ring section.

"What can I help you with?" The store clerk came up to them from behind the counter.

"Her, Al. This is Blaine, my coven leader. Blaine, this is Al, the man that gave Nick and I our rings." Blaine looked shocked that Jeff mentioned the coven to this seemingly human clerk. Jeff saw Blaine's look of confusion and laughed.

"Sorry, I forget to tell you. He is a vampire also." Blaine's confused look changed to an understanding look.

"Yes, now, we shall go into the back where it will be more to your liking." The clerk showed the duo to the back.

The back room was a stark difference from the front room. The room was illuminated in a deep red and the atmosphere seemed to have shifted to something a little darker. The room was decorated with vampiric things like dragons and gems. The clerk led them to a glass display of rings.

"What are we looking to get today?" the clerk asked in a nice tone.

"I want to propose to my mate." Blaine said.

"Is your mate male or female?" The clerk asked.

"Male." Blaine answered.

"We have a section just for that. The clerk brought out about 5 different rings. Blaine spotted pair in the corner and he knew he wanted them. The rings where the shape of a dragon so when you put it on, it seems that the dragon wraps around your finger. One ring had a sapphire and the other a ruby.

"These ones are perfect." Blaine pointed to the pair.

"Ah, yes, these are very popular. They are very eccentric and people seem to like that these days." The clerk praised, ringing up the jewelry.

"That will be $5,000." Blaine took out his card and handed it to the clerk.

"You made a good choice." Jeff told Blaine while admiring the rings.

"I just hope this is right for him." The pair walked out and drove back to Dalton.

* * *

"So, what are we doing?" Kurt apprehensively asked as Blaine blindfolded him and led him to the car.

"A date. We both need a break from the children, Jeff and Quinn gladly offered to watch them so we can have some alone time." Blaine closed the door and hopped into the driver's seat.

"I still don't see why I have to be blindfolded for this." Kurt huffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Because I want it to be a surprise." Blaine began to drive the park.

"You know I hate surprises, Blaine." Kurt grumbled from the passenger side.

"I know, but I promise that you will like this one." Blaine reassured Kurt and grabbed his hand and set them on the console of the car.

"It better be freaking fantastic." Kurt warned, a hint of a smile gracing his face.

"Oh, it is." Blaine affirmed, reaching his destination. "Okay, I'll lead you to the spot and I will take the blindfold off." Blaine waited for Kurt's nod, when he received it, he took Kurt's hand and led him slowly to a picnic that he and the coven had set up.

"What is that smell?" Kurt asked.

"Wait one second…" Blaine trailed off and turned Kurt so he was facing the picnic. "Alright, here we go." Blaine removed the blindfold and waited for the reaction.

"Why are we in a field… a picnic?" Kurt turned and raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, tonight is a special night and it shall be celebrated with a picnic." Blaine sat an apprehensive Kurt on the blanket and got out some food.

"So, why the sudden date?" Kurt asked as he nibbled on a sandwich.

"I have something important to ask you and I needed the right setting." Blaine was suddenly nervous. This _never_ happens.

"Do tell." Kurt inquired.

"Well, I know how stressed you are with the kids lately and I haven't been there for you as much as I should, but with good reason. Tonight, is a special night that will change our lives and I wanted it to be perfect." Kurt was now intently staring at Blaine. "I had the coven help set this up and I have a present for you." Blaine handed Kurt a little red wrapped present.

"A present? This is turning out to be a pretty good surprise." Kurt smiled and opened the gift carefully. Once the paper was gone, Kurt started at the velvet red box. Conspicuously small enough to hold a ring. "Blaine… this isn't what I think it is, right?" Kurt looked at his mated, wide eyed.

"Go ahead and see." Blaine motioned his hand to continue.

"Okay…" Kurt hesitantly opened the box.

"_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh. My. God." _Is what was going through Kurt's head the moment he spotted the ring precariously perched on the little white pillow. There was a beautiful ring with a ruby nestled in the middle. Kurt stared dumbfounded. He couldn't believe his eyes. He looked to Blaine and noticed the nervous look.

"You… why did you get me a ring…?" Blaine smiled.

"I told you that this was a special night, and that ring proves it. Although we are already mates, we aren't officially husbands and this is my proposal to you." Blaine grabbed the ring and Kurt's hands. "You know that I love you will all my heart. You are my mate, the father of my children and the protector like me of the coven. You are everything to me and it would be an honor to call you my husband. I want to show this world that nothing will stop our love and I want people to be jealous when they see us. You are the most beautiful, compassionate and the best father I have ever seen. Will you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel do the honor of being my husband?" When Blaine was done, they both have tears in their eyes.

After a delayed minute, Kurt finally breathed.

"Yes! Oh my god, yes!" Kurt nearly knocked Blaine over when he jumped into a hug.

"I take it you're happy?" Blaine laughed when Kurt nuzzled the side of his neck.

"I was waiting for you to get your head out of your ass an ask me!" Kurt complained.

"I had to make everything perfect." Blaine took Kurt's hand and slipped the ring on the ring finger.

"You're always perfect." Kurt murmured. Kurt leaned over and attacked Blaine's mouth with vigor.

"Mmph." Was all Blaine could vocalize before he was on his back and having his mouth attacked by his mate. Blaine quickly flipped them over and dominated the kiss. Kurt moaned n Blaine's mouth and he released the kiss.

"Now, now, we can't do this out here." Blaine waggled his finger.

"Well, we have to fix that, now won't we?" Kurt's voice dropped and he ran to the car, Blaine following closely behind.

* * *

_8 months later._

"Are we set for next week?" Kurt asks as he fed another spoonful of baby food to Damien, wiping his chin when he doesn't quite swallow all the food.

"Yes, we have everything in order. I can't wait to get married." Blaine sighed happy as he fed a fussy Colton. "Okay, slow down, buddy." Blaine reprimanded when Colton started to yell. "You don't need to eat so fast." Blaine said softly to his son.

"Looks like you have the fussy eater today, hm?" Kurt laughed at hit mates misfortunes.

"Oh shut up. You're on diaper duty." Blaine whipped off Colton's face and got up. Kurt smiled and walked up behind Blaine. He knew how to win him over.

"I gave birth to them, the least you can do is… help me." Kurt's voice became husky and he kissed the back of Blaine's neck.

"I-I… fine. Damn you and your persuasiveness." Kurt jumped for joy because he won.

"Daddy?" Ava came into the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Look who is up!" Kurt picked Ava and hugged her. Ava fell asleep on Kurt's shoulder. "I guess someone's tired." Kurt held Ava's head and swayed around the living room.

"It is pretty early." Blaine looked at the clock at it showed that it was seven in the morning.

"I think we should put them all back to bed. We still have a little bit more to do for the wedding." The both agreed and Kurt put Ava back in her bed. He then walked back into the kitchen and un-hooked Damien while Blaine did the same for Colton and carried the brother in their room and put them in their cribs. They fell asleep almost instantly.

"Since we have a few hours, let's get those final details done." Kurt took out the wedding book and he and Blaine went into the living room.

* * *

Today was the day. This was the day that Kurt and Blaine were to be married, and Blaine was a nervous wreck. The coven has never seen Blaine like this. The coven couldn't keep up with Blaine. He was jumping around, running around and babbling about how he was nervous. It took Wes punching him in the shoulder to calm him down.

"Blaine, you need to calm the hell down. It's going to be fine. Everything is in order and it is perfect! All you have to do is walk down that aisle, tell Kurt how much you love him, put a ring on his finger and kiss. Simple. Now stop fidgeting so you can get dressed before you actually miss your own wedding." Wes reprimanded while handing Blaine his cuff-links.

"I'm sorry!" Blaine exhaled loudly. "I'm just worried that I'm going to make a complete fool out of myself." Blaine wringed his hands.

"You won't, just take Wes' advice and do it!" Nick urged and Blaine nodded, wiping his hands on his face.

"Alright, let's do this." Blaine bounced a little and got in position. The music began playing and everyone walked in a line. Blaine felt like he was going to die.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the other room:_

"I can't do this! I can't! I'm going to screw it up!" Kurt was frantically brushing his hair, taking off lint that wasn't there.

"Kurt! You're going to rip your hair out. Stop fussing and calm down. Everything is going to be fine!" Quinn said while grabbing Kurt's hands and getting the brush and putting it down. "Now, you look handsome, I bet Blaine does as well. You two are perfect for each other and this is just another way to prove it." Quinn gently hugged Kurt to calm his nerves.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm just so worried that something will go wrong!" Kurt couldn't sit down.

"Kurt, I went through the same thing on my wedding too. It's just pre-wedding jitters. Believe me when I say that once you get out there, you will be thinking nothing of disasters and more of the man that you are about marry." Jeff patted Kurt on the shoulder.

"Let's do this before my nerves go haywire." Kurt let out a long breath and walked through the door, the other occupants of the room following closely behind.

Everything was planned perfectly. Burt and James would walk by Ava as she, the flower girl, throws flowers down the aisle to her heart's content. Everyone in the coven and Kurt's friends would walk down the aisle with their respective partner and the best mans and grooms maids would take their places on the stage. Wes will stand and marrying the two men. Kurt and Blaine will be walking together down the aisle, arm-in-arm, while holding Colton and Damien. They will hand the babies off to the grandfathers and Blaine will sing to Kurt using the piano on the stage.

Blaine was nervous because Kurt doesn't know about the last part and he hoped that Kurt would like that little change of plan.

Harmonizing began to fill the room as the familiar sound of 'Somewhere Only We Know' began.

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

Ava skipped happily down the aisle, throwing the many assortment of flowers form her basket while her two grandfathers followed behind.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

The coven and Kurt's friends all walked down the aisle while Quinn, Mercedes, Jeff, Nick and David went up and stood behind James and Burt.

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

Both Kurt and Blaine straightened the twin's bowties and smoothed out their hair and took a deep breath.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

They linked arms and walked through the doors, smiles plastered on their faces.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

As they neared the end of the aisle, Kurt and Blaine handed the babies off to their fathers and took the finals steps.

_And if you have a minute why don't w__e go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go?_

_So why don't we go?_

_Ah-ah-ah_

_Ah-ah-ah_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know?_

Kurt and Blaine stood in front of Wes and everyone sat down.

"Well, we all know why we are here today. These two men are possibly the best couple I have ever seen. They show a love that knows no bounds and cannot be broken. That is something special. But enough of my soapboxing, let's get on with the wedding.

They went through the generic saying about 'death do us part' which is ironic considering they are vampires and they finally reached the part where they tell of why they are marrying each other.

"I still remember the day that I was turned. It was a regular day at school; I was just about to leave when Karofsky decided that he could somehow attain me. I remember how pissed Blaine got when he saw how hurt I was. That was the moment, right there; he was the fierce protector that I called my boyfriend. He saved my life that day and I decided that I would give him mine. Although I knew I was ready, I still needed to convince Blaine. After I was turned, I knew Blaine was thinking that I regretted it. In retrospect, I believed it to be a blessing, for I will now be with the true love of my life for all eternity. I decided to say yes because I truly love this man and I am happy to marry him. He is my mate, my soulmate and now he is going to be my husband. He still reminds me every day that I made the right decision when I seem him with our children. I see a devoted father who loves his children and would do anything for them. As well as me. I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to live all of eternity with you." By the end of the speech, both Kurt and Blaine were crying their eyes out.

"Instead of a speech, I have a special surprise for you." Blaine grabbed a confused Kurt's hand and led him to the piano. "I've decided that I'm going to sing to you. This is the song that led me to Kurt and I am in deep gratitude for that. So, listen well, my love." Blaine sat down and played the first note and Kurt immediately recognized the song. A tear fell down his cheek.

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punch-line wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me_

_I was alright but things_

_Were kinda heavy_

_You brought me to life_

_Now every February_

_You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

Blaine looked directly into Kurt's eyes and sang with all he had.

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali_

_Built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel_

_Like I'm livin' a_

_Teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_No_

_My heart stops_

_When you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back,_

_Don't ever look back_

_I'm a get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)_

Kurt jumped into Blaine's arms the moment the last note rang out on the piano. Blaine smiled a radiant smile and squeezed tight.

"I love you." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

"I love you, too." Blaine replied.

"As you can see, we don't and 'I do's.' Blaine, Kurt, I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may now kiss your groom." Wes barely got the last word out before Kurt attacked Blaine's mouth. The entire room applauded and clapped for the newlyweds. Blaine lifted Kurt and Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist.

"Guys… maybe you should wait to do that _after _you put the rings on and have the party." Wes suggested tentatively. That seemed to get their attention as they break apart and Kurt hid his face in Blaine's shoulder.

"Sorry…" Blaine murmured and lifted Kurt off the piano and set him lightly on his feet.

The rings were put on and the party was dying down. The human guests were leaving and gave Kurt and Blaine hugs and congratulations. When the party was over, Blaine went over and put the twins in their carriers and set them on the table in front of Kurt and sat down.

"I believe that went well." Blaine commented.

"It was amazing…" Kurt trailed off and grabbed Blaine's hand. Blaine kissed their intertwined hands and looked at his sleeping sons.

"They are perfect. I'm so glad they were here to see this, even if they won't remember it." Blaine said as he stroked Damien's cheek.

"This one will surely remember her stint as a flower girl." Kurt motioned to the sleeping 4-year-old that was currently snuggling into his shoulder.

"She did have a big day." Blaine combed his fingers through her hair.

"I think it's time to go and get these sleeping logs to bed." Kurt suggested and Blaine agreed.

"Everyone, it's about time Kurt and I leave to put the kids to bed. Feel free to stay and continue the party. No disturbing us, please." The occupants of the room nodded and the new husbands left the building.

When they entered the house, Kurt immediately put Ava to bed, careful not to wake her. Once the door was closed, he headed to the living room where the twins were sound asleep in their carriers.

"I'm shocked they slept through the entire car ride, especially Damien." Blaine removed Colton and held him over his shoulder, patting his back. Colton let out a small whimper at being moved but settled back down once Blaine started to coo at him.

"Me too, they seem to be getting better at sleeping when jostled." Kurt agreed as he carefully removed Damien and did the same as Blaine.

"Well I for one am happy that we have these little ones and Ava. They are a blessing." Blaine turned his head and kissed Colton's cheek.

"This was the best day." Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine.

"Time to put these two to bed so we can have our own party." Blaine waggled his eyebrows.

"Blaine, stop being inappropriate in front of the children." Kurt scoffed and hit Blaine in the shoulder as they went into the nursery.

"No matter what you say, you're going to give in tonight." Blaine said while putting Colton in his crib.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Kurt shook his head in disapproval and laid Damien down and out the blanket over him. The fathers said their goodnight's to the twins and went in their room.

* * *

"Now…" Kurt trailed grabbing Blaine's tie and pulled him forward. "What did you say I'm going to give you?" Kurt's voice was husky and his eye's red.

"Guh." Was all Blaine could say.

"What are you going to do to me?" Kurt whispered as he ran his hands down Blaine's chest and squeezed his ass gently.

"You'll see." Blaine's eyes turned red and he kissed Kurt hard on the mouth. Kurt moaned into the kiss and looped his arms around Blaine's shoulder. The kiss was all teeth and tongue. Blaine dominated the kiss and started to push Kurt on the bed. Kurt broke away from the kiss.

"Just want you in me." Kurt begged and grabbed Blaine's face and kissed Blaine again. Blaine growled and grabbed Kurt's right thigh and lifted his leg and held it. Blaine broke off the kiss and started to suck a hickey into Kurt's neck. He let out a moan and tightened his leg around Blaine's waist, effectively pushing him so they were chest-to-chest.

"Need us to be naked." Blaine practically ripped Kurt's clothes off and his own. When they got down to their underwear, Kurt flipped them over.

"You still haven't told me what you're going to do…" Kurt teased as he slid down Blaine's body until he was face-to-face with his erection. Kurt licked Blaine's cock through his underwear and heard Blaine hiss.

"Stop teasing me." Blaine whined as Kurt removed his underwear with his teeth.

"A little eager, aren't we?" Kurt smirked and licked a broad strip up Blaine's erection. Kurt sucked the head into his mouth and licked the slit.

"Oh, that's so good…" Blaine moaned and Kurt looked up through his eyelashes. Kurt took Blaine's entire erection into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hair and watched as he sucked with vigor. Kurt licked patterns on the underside of Blaine's cock.

"Like that, baby?" Kurt asked, stroking Blaine's cock.

"Yeah, but you need to stop if you want me to fuck you." Blaine whined but Kurt just smiled and stroked him even faster. Blaine all but growled and flipped them over and Kurt let out an 'oomph.'

"What was that for?" Kurt feigned innocence.

"You know what you did." Blaine's voice got deep and he removed Kurt's underwear.

"Just fuck me, now." Kurt whined as Blaine got the condom and lube. "No," Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and took the lube at put it back. "I want it rough." Blaine nearly came at that sentence.

"Okay, I'll fuck you." Blaine kissed Kurt roughly and put the condom on.

"Ugh, fuck me, fuck me hard." Kurt moaned as Blaine suddenly entered him. Blaine bottomed out and they both look at each other, red eyes connecting with red eyes.

"I love you…" Blaine whispered as he gently leaned down and gave Kurt a chaste kiss.

"Love you too." Kurt turned his head to the side and closed his eyes as Blaine thrust slowly in and out of his body.

"You're so beautiful." Blaine said softly as he kissed Kurt's neck.

"So are you." Kurt whined pulling at Blaine's scalp. Blaine hissed at the sensation and put his arms under Kurt's back and lifted him up so they were both sitting and Blaine bounced Kurt on his cock. The new angle made Kurt scream in ecstasy. Blaine's cock hit his prostate with every thrust. Kurt was in heaven.

"Ohhh I like this position…" Kurt was a moaning mess and Blaine speed up his thrust to past human speed.

"I'm gonna come." Blaine moaned as Kurt's muscles tightened. Kurt tightened his legs around Blaine's waist and met Blaine's thrusts.

"Holy shit, I'm gonna come. Bite me, oh my god bite me." Kurt begged as he was nearing his orgasm. Blaine's fangs elongated and he bit down on Kurt's delicate neck. Kurt screamed in pleasure as Blaine speed up to an unimaginable pace. Kurt bit into Blaine's neck as his orgasm ripped through him like a freight train. Blaine followed soon after and it felt like the orgasm went on for hours. Kurt's back arched as far as it would go and Blaine held onto Kurt for dear life.

"That was amazing." Kurt murmured into Blaine's shoulder, licking the bite wound closed.

"Anything for my husband." Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt close, kissing his shoulder.

"'M tired." Kurt's eyes were heavy. Blaine chuckled and laid Kurt down and pulled slowly out and threw the condom away.

"I'm so happy that we're married now." Blaine lay behind Kurt and took his hand and intertwined and put them on Kurt's un-beating heart.

"I love you, Blaine Hummel-Anderson." Kurt kissed their hands.

"I love you, Kurt Hummel-Anderson." With a smile, Kurt and Blaine both feel asleep, with a new plan in life.

* * *

**Fin.**

**What did you think? Please leave a review!**

**This took me two days to write. I finallt found some free time to actually write this.**

**My tumblr is: .com**


End file.
